The present invention relates to tile cutting machines and more particularly to a dry and wet cutting tile saw which can be able to cut a tile with or without water in a water sink.
As we are known that a prior art tile saw has mostly a water sink disposed therein. When one cuts a tile, the dirt and chips are mostly entered into the water sink and precipitated in the water in order to prevent the dirts and/or chips from contaminating the fresh air and inhaled by the user. The shape of this water sink is probably like a drawer which may slide in or out of the base seat of the saw. Due to the obstruction of the saw blade. The water sink is very difficult to enter in place into the base seat so that both the water sink and the base seat should have a tilting angle for facilitating the engagement of the water sink within the base seat. Besides, although most of the dirts and chips are entered into the water sink, there still are some dirts and/or chips entered into the fresh air.
Further, the working station of this type of tile saw is generally made of plastic material in which the sliding guides are readily to take shape, but easy to be damaged so as to affect the precise adjustment of the angles and the distance for the circle and the ruler on it. If adopts a metallic working station, the sliding guide will not be damageable and it surface is easier to clean up than the plastic working station. Same of the producers adopt metallic working station manufactured with a punching machine. Because the sliding guides in its surface is in rectangular section, the stability of the components in these sliding guides are not reliable.
The present invention has a main object to provide a dry and wet cutting tile saw which has a water sink in the base seat to accept the dirts and chips from the working piece and the base seat can be tilted to pour the water out of the water sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dry and wet cutting tile saw which has a sucking pipe connected to an external vacuum cleaner to suck the dirts and chips out of the saw in despite of whether or not the water sink contains water.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a dry and wet cutting tile saw which has a metallic working station having sliding guides in the surface in stepped section so that the components slidably disposed in the sliding guides are rather stable.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.